Slowly Getting Back to Normal
by Jouren4Life
Summary: My first Kevin/Dynasty fic. My take on how I would like the two to get back together. Will be a multi-chaptered fic. Based on current spoilers but I highly doubt their reunion will happen like this. First Chapter is short but the next few will be longer. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Slowly Getting Back to Normal

A/N - My first Kevin/Dynasty fanfic. These will be based around current spoilers but it is my take on how I would like them to get back together. Please read and review, thanks.

Drained. Exhausted. That is exactly how Dynasty Barry is feeling. As she sits at the bench on the pier, Dynasty looks ahead at the sunset, thinking about the mess of her life right now. When Steve-O arrived, Dynasty felt unworthy of what Waterloo Road could offer to her and with the offer of Liverpool offered to her by Steve-O, she decided to take the easy route out. But when Steve-O showed his true colours, she felt more worthy for something more and ended up giving into her feelings for Kevin.

Kevin Chalk. This is one person she has never thought she would fall for but with her surprise, she, Dynasty Barry, fell for Kevin Chalk and ended up breaking her and his heart. This was one of her biggest regrets and allowing Steve-O to take advantage of her relationship with Kevin caused her to completely break and after he abused her, Dynasty Barry finds herself struggling everyday.

* * *

Ever since that day, Dynasty Barry has struggled to allow anyone close to her and ends up feeling guilty every single time she looks in Kevin's eyes but for his and hers' sakes, she has put a wall between them, not caring about the hurt it is causing them both. Dynasty Barry doesn't seem to realise that Kevin Chalk is more determined than people think and as tears roll down Dynasty's cheek, she doesn't notice that Kevin has sat next to her on the bench, putting a little space between them.

"Its beautiful, isn't it? The sunset, I mean" states an anxious Kevin. Dynasty looks to the right and is stunned to find Kevin next to her and can't help but have more tears fall down her face as Kevin tries to wipe them and she finds herself struggling to speak but just about manages.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Connor, he needs you right now. You should be with him" states a shaking Dynasty. She tries to push Kevin's hand away from her face but Kevin refuses to let go and he finds himself pouring his heart out.

"Dynasty, stop, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not Steve-O, I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax and rest in my arms. We don't need to go anywhere or talk until you're ready, ok?" Dynasty shakily nods as she takes in Kevin's words and slowly wraps her arms around Kevin's waist and starts to wonder whether anything will ever be the same...


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly Back to Normal (Chapter 2)

A/N - Thank you so much for the reviews. With this fic, it is going to be a long process with Kevin/Dynasty and Dynasty is going to struggle allowing Kevin close to her with Kevin also struggling to handle what has happened. Enjoy this chapter and continue reviewing, would love to know your thoughts.

After trying to relax in Kevin's arms on the pier, Dynasty returns to her House and after avoiding talking to both Barry and her Mam, she enters her room and after locking the door, she sinks to the floor and can't help but cry at everything that has recently happened. Allowing Steve-O to take advantage of her in the way he did has caused invisible walls to go around Dynasty and she has unable to trust herself around Kevin. A matter of months ago, she would have allowed Kevin Chalk in but with Steve-O taking a part of her, she is unable to not think about how much it is hurting them both.

As she thinks about how caring Kevin is especially considering everything and how he should be there for Connor right now, Dynasty freezes up as she hears someone knocking on the door and tries go stay quiet, thinking that the person on the other side of the door will go away but isn't prepared for what she hears next.

"Dynasty, Mam says dinner is ready, I know you don't want to hear it but I'm sorry, I know you resent me for everything that has happened. I feel guilty but I can't change anything" states a guilty Barry. Barry Barry slumps down on the floor outside of his sisters room, he finds himself thinking about everything that has happened and wishes he never called Steve-O to come back into his and his families lives'. Kevin Chalk, that is one person he never though he see Dynasty with as they are complete opposites. His sister is bold as brass and he is a geek but it worked and he helped destroy it.

Hearing remorse from her brother's mouth, Dynasty slowly gets up from the floor and slowly unlocks the door. Dynasty looks down to see Barry on the floor and forces him to get up.

"I get you're sorry but I won't ever forget what has happened but you are my brother, I can't change that, unfortunately. Do me a favour, tell Mam I'm going out, don't worry, I just need some space" reveals an exhausted Dynasty. Barry agrees and after kissing his sister on the cheek, he watches Dynasty walk again and heads downstairs to tell his Mam as he worries about his sister.

* * *

Kevin Chalk lies on his bed as only one person is on his mind right now. Dynasty Barry, a matter of months ago, he couldn't have cared less about her. To him, she was only his best mate's wife best friend, he never thought he would fall for her but he did and with that has happened, he can't help but worry about Dynasty's emotional state as it ks clear to him especially that she isn't the same person he fell for and he has no idea on how to help her. His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door at the Students House and isn't that surprised to find Connor coming through the door.

"Did you talk to Imogen then or did her Mam not allow her anywhere near you?" Asks a concerned Kevin. He tries to put his mind on his best mate but can't help but think about Dynasty and it is clear to Connor that his best mate would rather be somewhere else.

"Never mind about me and Imogen, what happened between you and Dynasty? Did you take my advice and talk to her or not?" Prys a concerned Connor. Kevin nods but it is clear to Connor that it didn't go well and he watches as Kevin stares into space as he thinks about the conversation he had with his ex-girlfriend.

_Dynasty finds herself shaking in her ex-boyfriends arms, causing Kevin to lift her from his clutches and cups both of her cheeks and can't help but be heavily concerned as he sees the fear in Dynasty's eyes and he can't help but feel hurt as his ex backs away from him._

_"Dynasty, I would never hurt you like he did. You should know I could never do that to you" explains a exasperated Kevin, who tries to get Dynasty closer as she continues to back away from him._

_"I'm sorry, I can't do this. Kevin, look at me. I'm damaged goods, I don't deserve you. Trust me, I never did, you should just move on and find a girl that is worthy of you. You are amazing in yourself and I can't destroy you anymore" states a shaky Dynasty. As she walks away, Kevin can only look and finds himself unsure on what to do to show Dynasty that he won't give up on her or them._

Connor looks at Kevin and struggles, unable to know what to say on how to help his best mate and as he tries to help, the two best mates get interrupted by a knock on the door. Connor heads to the door and is shocked to find Dynasty at the door and decides to leave so the ex's can talk, hoping they can hopefully make headway in their relationship.

Dynasty finds herself feeling anxious as she rocks side to side, unsure where to sit in Kevin's room and is thankful when Kevin gives her space sit on his bed and as she prepares to speak, she is thankful that Kevin doesn't hate her enough to refuse to listen and kick her out.

"Kevin, I am so sorry, I have never thought that you were anything like Steve-O not in the slightest . I would never want you to think you were" states a guilty Dynasty. Dynasty finally looks up and is stunned to find tears in Kevin's eyes and can't help but feel nervous as Kevin is unable to say anything.

"Kevin, are you going to say anything?" asks a scared Dynasty. Terrified at losing Kevin for good, Dynasty refuses to leave and she is stunned when Kevin reaches for her hand and Dynasty awaits as Kevin prepares himself to lay his feelings on the line...


End file.
